


Home Again

by Steamjunk



Category: Homestuck, Midnight Crew - Fandom, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic), The Felt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Realities, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamjunk/pseuds/Steamjunk
Summary: Team Sleuth just got back to Midnight City, except, their game caused reality to rupture, and now everyone has what seems to be doubles. This new felt member, who goes by Cue seems to be the worst though.
Relationships: Ace Dick/Hearts Boxcars, More to come, Spades Slick/Problem Sleuth, cue/crowbar, pickle inspector/diamond droog
Kudos: 1





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is simple, and puzzles run each way. Sorry if I didn’t tag all the things I should

I look out the window. A rough smile spreads across my face. A pretty fine day. Now wired things will be going on today. Or so I hope. Just got out of that weird puzzle game and almost died in the process.  
Honestly. It brought my crew closer together, we’re like brothers now. Kept a few mementos from it too. Even if so. With Ace, we can visit the girls when we wish.  
Someone came into my room. I didn’t turn around to see who. “Boss, one of the banks is being hit.” They state.  
That’s curious. I know the voice. Except. It’s not one of my men. I turn around to see them. My hand in my pocket, clutching my ring of keys, which once belonged to Ace Dick. “Boss?” I queried. Like any good sleuth, and I’m a damn good one.  
He stares at me. “Perfect shot?” He lifts an eyebrow.  
“Clubs Deuce?” We only met a handful of times, from my meetings with Spades, that hot head. Emphasis on the hot. Sometimes do I wish to put my smoocher on that. “And.... you know me. I’m Problem Sleuth... you’re not wearing your usual outfit...”  
“But this is my usual outfit, you’re usually wearing black.” He huffs. Crossing his arms.  
Uh oh. More puzzle shit. I hate this. I drop hold of the key. Right into my pocket. “What’s your bosses name?” I try changing the subject.  
“Smart Solver.” He replies. SS? Is Spades pulling a prank on me? I start to call him. He replies immediately.  
“Oh, Sleuth- I haven’t heard from you in age. Wha-“ Spades starts  
“This is about more pressing matters. Put Clubs on the phone.” I hiss. I really do not want to explain the previous matters, along with go through this puzzle shit again.  
“Wh- Fine. Only for you. Meet me at the coffee shop later, I miss you.” I could hear him tear up. How long was I gone? But Clubs was patched into the phone.  
“Oh hey! Sleuth! What is it?” Club grins  
“There’s two of you. Tell Spades to meet me at the usual coffee shop now.” I huffs. Hanging up. Looking at my guest.  
“Sorry....” I smile. Holding out my hand. To shake it. Which he shook. “Can you come with me? There’s more pressing matters then a bank robbery... We have..... I don’t know what to call it.”  
“Eh, sure. I got the time to spare.” He shrugs.  
And off we went. Can’t wait to explain to mr stabs everyone after glancing at them my little adventure. 

After sometime we got there. The Clubs look alike, who wore all white. He sat next to me. And I’m. I’m waiting for Spades. Ready to look at him once more.  
Spades then took his seat, in a mater of time. He wore his usual black. Except. He’s missing an arm. It’s a robotic arm now. Along with half his face. He had gotten his usual alcohol. For me my coffee. As expected from this Clubs esque person got a hot coco.  
“What happened to you? Who’s this?” He’s trying not to cry. I can see it.  
“This is- actually I never got his name.” I dodged the first question.  
“I’m Curious Demeanor!” He giggles. Demeanor. Not Deuce. Oh. How foolish of me. I see the mistake of dodging the first question now. A knife to my throat. A shaking hand. His more fleshy hand.  
“Please, tell me what happened. You’ve got me all worried sick. You disappeared without a word. Droog is worried sick. Frantic over his boy toy. He showed up yesterday. Ace Dick showed up to see Boxcars. I thought you died.” He growls. “I have gotten zilch on what happened. So. Please. I beg. Tell me what happened.” I gulp. Watching him. Did we really get so serious? I god.  
“Ok, I’ll tell you. I got stuck in my office and had to do crazy puzzle shit to get out. There’s a dame I’d think you’d be fond of.” I laugh. Maybe I was using a bit too much of my pulchritude on him. In my defense I don’t want to be stabbed.  
“Did you almost die?” He glares. The knife being a bit more steady. I had to tell him the truth.  
“I did..... I felt my life fleeting from me. I felt it grow darker. I had no choice but to do it.... everyone else would’ve died if I didn’t.. also there was several instances where I did die. But also didn’t.”  
“Did the others almost die or die.” His knife shaking much more now.  
“At one point Ace had three versions of himself. And all three versions did die. The original is either fiesta or zombie now. The ‘female’ version is now the normal. That whole thing is chaotic. I think ace got once. Along with fiesta. Pickle made so many versions of himself that also died. Everything was chaotic.” I explain.  
I can no see the tears rolling down his eyes. His lips quivering. I thought he was more hard boiled then this. Hot damm is he a mess. He’s like an uncooked egg dropped on the floor right now.  
I wince. Worry now on his face. I don’t know why. My neck is hurting though. Well. My throat is. He was quickly putting his knife down. Shaking even worse. Curious furrowing his brow.  
Was I drooling. “Am I drooling? And. Spades please calm down. You need a hug? You’re not being all mr stabby.” I ask. He nods. Coming over and sitting on my lap. Holding me so very close not speaking. I lift his hat gently. To rub his hair. Till I felt something cold against my throat.  
“Who’s this- look a like?” He hisses. I look down. That’s my knife. But they’re all in my trench coat. I push slick forward just a bit, to pat down my coat. They’re all there.  
“That’s my knife.” I spoke. Going to grab it back. It’s both mine and not.  
“It ain’t toots...” this other person laughs. They sound familiar. “Slick. Get up and go back To plotting heists. The gumshoe has other business to deal with. This other plainclothes officer can go about his day. Doubt the crime on the streets will be eventful today.”  
Spades slowly gets up to put his rapier to my attacker’s throat. Sweet candy corn, what the fuck is going on? I just wanted my coffee- ooo! My coffee! The person sets down a cup of coffee, which I swiftly grab. And now I can’t drink it because I have a knife to my throat. I think. I’m not chancing this. But yeah! Coffee!  
“I ain’t seen you around these parts, you a felt because ain’t no one where that much green in any town.” Spades spat.  
“In fact I am, a newer member. Not from this..... reality either.” He laughs. “Call me Cue,”  
“Another reality? What drugs you be doing and can I have all of them?”  
“I’ll explain to the sleuth when you two scram.” He growls. “So. This will be working two ways. You two leave and I take copper here, or the detective’s coat ain’t gonna be pearly white.”  
“What do you mean by that?” I choke.  
“He means, he’s gonna slit your beautiful throat.” Spades hisses  
“It’s not pretty.... you’re drunk off my natural pulchritude,” I laugh. The knife drawing closer.  
“You’ve used some already?” He asks attempting to throw a knife at me. He missed. Dumbass. A cute one though. Still dumb. And still an ass.  
“No- not yet.”  
“You have three seconds to leave, or else.” Cue growls. Ok. So he’s not having it. Can’t a man be gay in peace?  
Never mind, this isn’t the time for cute romantic shenanigans.  
I watch as Slick retrieves his two knives and grabs Demeanor’s wrist. Pulling him away. Far away.  
The knife being lifted from my neck. I rub it softly, out of fear I suppose.  
I turn to see this newish addition to The Felt. Cue. Wasn’t there already a cue ball in the pool based gang? Isn’t his name Doc Scratch? Who is the surprisingly handsome felt member? The only remotely attractive ones is Crowbar and Snowman. I might swing towards girls, but my preference is guys. And so much green makes one ugly.  
However, that isn’t the issue at hand. It’s actually more or less that I’m being kidnapped. Hopefully Ace and Pickle can handle this case without me, and isn’t drunk or flirting with whoever meets their gaze.  
I’m going to die aren’t I? 

Cue starts to lead me away. To places I don’t even recognize. Has midnight city grown overnight? Cue rubs his head with his free hand. His temples.  
“Please stop thinking so many questions at a time. One per paragraph please.” He begs. Pushing me into an alleyway. What is this man’s deal.  
“What was that for?”  
“We’re switching outfits.” He demands.  
“And if I refuse?”  
“You can’t refuse if you’re six feet under. However, that would work better for me in all retrospect.” He pulls out a sword. I feel like I’ve used that sword before.  
“I will once you tell me what’s going on,”  
“Fine, I made a deal. I pissed off Snowman and she Canned me here. Don’t know how but she did. I think. Not to sure on the details, that’s for certain. Anyway. There’s a rip in the fabric of space, I’m pretty sure. Now there’s a bunch of alternates in your world. Anyway, now, clothes hand em over.”  
“Canned?”  
“Yeah, Canned. Cans just punches people to entirely different times. And Snowball is little miss universe. It ain’t that hard to comprehend.” He sighs. I still can’t comprehend. And I’m the brains of the group.  
“Cans is 15, and Snowy is 8. That better?”  
“Yeah that clears it up,” so I memorized their numbers and not their names. They’re green guys that get flustered when someone does a jig. I quickly take off my trench coat. Handing it over. He hands over his green hell of an asymmetrical jacket. Along with his green overcoat. Unfortunately are button ups are on the opposite ends of the monochromatic spectrum. Mine white, and his black. So he made me switch that out too. Along with our pants, as mine is white and his is green. He then switches our hats. Even though they look almost identical to each other. His was a bit rugged at the edges.  
To top it all off, he takes off his bow tie and puts it on me.  
Every button is buttoned. The tie is choking me. It’s hot. I’m uncomfortable.  
“Head to the felt manor. Your name is Cue for now. Meet me back at your office tomorrow.” He orders me.  
And that’s the last I see of him as he turns and leaves to GPI knows where.  
However, there’s only one thing that strikes me curious. He looks exactly like me in that outfit.


End file.
